Vampire Scourge
Walkthrough article |image=SR1-Intro-148.png |caption=Kain tears the wings from Raziel's back. |game= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) }} Plot Newly transformed, Kain´s firstborn Lieutenant comes to show his gift to the Council. Surprised, Kain observes Raziel´s newly gained wings and tears them down, incapacitating him. For this treachery of evolving before his master, Raziel was damned to be thrown into the Abyss by his brothers Dumah and Turel. Burning in its bowels as water is toxic to a vampire, Raziel´s body dissolves and its remains sink to the bottom of the Abyss. After almost a millennium of torment, Raziel hears a voice which awakens him to a new plane of existence. Surprised at his apparent survival, Raziel observes his appearance changed and covers his missing jaw with his cowl. Gallery SR1-Intro-001.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-002.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-003.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-004.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-005.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-006.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-007.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-008.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-009.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-010.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-011.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-012.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-013.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-014.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-015.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-016.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-017.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-018.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-019.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-020.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-021.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-022.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-023.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-024.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-025.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-026.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-027.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-028.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-029.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-030.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-031.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-032.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-033.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-034.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-035.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-036.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-037.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-038.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-039.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-040.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-041.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-042.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-043.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-044.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-045.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-046.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-047.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-048.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-049.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-050.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-051.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-052.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-053.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-054.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-055.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-056.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-057.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-058.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-059.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-060.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-061.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-062.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-063.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-064.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-065.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-066.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-067.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-068.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-069.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-070.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-071.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-072.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-073.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-074.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-075.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-076.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-077.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-078.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-079.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-080.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-081.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-082.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-083.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-084.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-085.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-086.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-087.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-088.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-089.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-090.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-091.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-092.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-093.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-094.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-095.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-096.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-097.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-098.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-099.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-100.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-101.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-102.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-103.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-104.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-105.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-106.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-107.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-108.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-109.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-110.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-111.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-112.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-113.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-114.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-115.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-116.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-117.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-118.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-119.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-120.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-121.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-122.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-123.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-124.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-125.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-126.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-127.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-128.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-129.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-130.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-131.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-132.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-133.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-134.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-135.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-136.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-137.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-138.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-139.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-140.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-141.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-142.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-143.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-144.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-145.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-146.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-147.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-148.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-149.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-150.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-151.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-152.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-153.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-154.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-155.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-156.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-157.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-158.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-159.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-160.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-161.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-162.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-163.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-164.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-165.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-166.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-167.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-168.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-169.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-170.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-171.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-172.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-173.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-174.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-175.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-176.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-177.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-178.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-179.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-180.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-181.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-182.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-183.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-184.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-185.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-186.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-187.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-188.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-189.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-190.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-191.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-192.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-193.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-194.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-195.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-196.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-197.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-198.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-199.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-200.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-201.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-202.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-203.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-204.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-205.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-206.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-207.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-208.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-209.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-210.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-211.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-212.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-213.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-214.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-215.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-216.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-217.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-218.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-219.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-220.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-221.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-222.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-223.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-224.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-225.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-226.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-227.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-228.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-229.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-230.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-231.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-232.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-233.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-234.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-235.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-236.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-237.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-238.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-239.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-240.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-241.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-242.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-243.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-244.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-245.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-246.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-247.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-248.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-249.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-250.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-251.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-252.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-253.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-254.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-255.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-256.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-257.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-258.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-259.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-260.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-261.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-262.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-263.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-264.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-265.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-266.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-267.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-268.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-269.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-270.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-271.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-272.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-273.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-274.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-275.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-276.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-277.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-278.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-279.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-280.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-281.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-282.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-283.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-284.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-285.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-286.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-287.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-288.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-289.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-290.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-291.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-292.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-293.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-294.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-295.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-296.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-297.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-298.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-299.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-300.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-301.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-302.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-303.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-304.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-305.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-306.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-307.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-308.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-309.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-310.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-311.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-312.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-313.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-314.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-315.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-316.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-317.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-318.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-319.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-320.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-321.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-322.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-323.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-324.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-325.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-326.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-327.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-328.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-329.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-330.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-331.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-332.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-333.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-334.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-335.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-336.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-337.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-338.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-339.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-340.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-341.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-342.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-343.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-344.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-345.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-346.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-347.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-348.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-349.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-350.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-351.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-352.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-353.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-354.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-355.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-356.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-357.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-358.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-359.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-360.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-361.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-362.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-363.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-364.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-365.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-366.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-367.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-368.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-369.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-370.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-371.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-372.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-373.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-374.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-375.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-376.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-377.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-378.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-379.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-380.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-381.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-382.png|Cutscene: Introduction See also *the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] *The Raising of the lieutenants *Raziel's execution *The Sanctuary of the Clans *The Abyss *The Underworld (Soul Reaver) * Prologue script at Nosgothic Realm References Browse Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Soul Reaver